


Craig Mabbitt/Ronnie Radke *SMUT* (I forced myself to write it)

by xcarmenchaosx



Category: Escape the Fate (Band), Falling in Reverse
Genre: BDSM, Gay, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcarmenchaosx/pseuds/xcarmenchaosx
Summary: Craig and Ronnie do the dirty. There's light bdsm is you didnt read the tags there's paddles and restraints blah blah blah read if you wanna be scarred for life I guess
Relationships: Craig Mabbitt/Ronnie Radke
Kudos: 1





	Craig Mabbitt/Ronnie Radke *SMUT* (I forced myself to write it)

**A/N UGH IM SO SORRY IF UR ACTUALLY GONNA READ THIS PLZ DONT UNLESS UR INTO F-ED UP SHIT BECAUSE THIS SCARRED ME FOR LIFE I HAD TO DO RESEARCH AND I SAW SHIT ALSO IM TYPING THIS ON THE COMPUTER SO MY PARENTS MIGHT FIND OUT**

**ALSO IF U WANNA GET IN THE MOOD LISTEN TO GORGEOUS NIGHTMARE BY ESCAPE THE FATE**

**IM SO SORRY**

Ronnie and Craig are into some crazy shit. BDSM to be exact. **(god i hate myself)**

The two of them watching tv when Craig decided he wanted Ronnie's attention. He slipped his hand under the fuzzy blanket that they were sharing and placed it near his crot.ch. **(i m s o so rr y)** Ronnie pushed Craig's hand away, trying to focus on the tv. Craig didn't give up, though. He placed his hand directly on Ronnie's di..ck and rubbed slowly. Ronnie grabbed his wrist, hard enough to bruise it.

"Stop it. You're gonna get in trouble.", he scolded. 

Craig huffed. "Fine."

If Ronnie wasn't gonna help him, he would have to do it himself.

Craig reached down in him boxers and started touching himself. He accidentally moaned and Ronnie took the blanket off. 

"Craig, you broke a rule.", he pointed out angrily. "Do you know what's going to happen next?"

Before Craig could say anything, the older man was already dragging him to their room.

"Undress and get on the bed.", Ronnie ordered.

Craig took off his clothes and sat on the bed. Ronnie got out the paddle and smirked.

"Before we start, what's the safe word?" he asked. Craig has never used it before, but Ronnie always made sure he remembered it. He wouldn't cross Craig's boundaries without his permission.

"Red. Red's the safe word.", Craig answered.

"Yup. Now get on my lap."

The younger man nodded and laid across Ronnie's lap.

"Try not to make any noise.", Ronnie teased before spanking Craig with the paddle.

Craig bit his lip, holding back moans. The spankings hurt, but they feel so good. Ronnie spanked his ass until it was red and beaten raw. (rip craigs ass 1987-20??)

Ronnie got the cuffs and cuffed Craig to the bed. He took off all of his clothes and kissed the younger man passionately.

"I'm going to fuck your face," he whispered darkly, "and then I'm going to fuck your tight hole, so you won't be able to walk for weeks."

Craig shuddered at those words. He loved when Ronnie was dominant. Without a warning, Ronnie pushed himself into Craig's mouth. Craig's tongue circled around the tip, tasting Ronnie's salty precum. Ronnie groaned and pushed himself deeper.

"Fuck, baby, I'm gonna cum...", the older man groaned. "Swallow it.", he demanded.

Craig swallowed every drop and looked up at Ronnie with lust-filled eyes.

"Please, Master, please fuck me.", he begged.

Ronnie smirked and fingered the younger boy's entrance.

"Master, I need to cum.", Craig moaned.

"Not yet.", Ronnie murmured, kissing Craig's jawline.

His tongue trailed around Craig's neck until he found his sweet spot. He sucked and bit, making sure it was nice and noticeable.

"Look how pretty it is. Now everyone will know that you're mine.", he growled.

Ronnie put on a condom and thrusted into Craig's tight hole.

The two of them didn't speak for a bit. You could only hear the sound if skin slapping, and moans. Ronnie brushed against Craig's prostate.

Craig gasped. "Master, please do that again!", he pleaded.

Ronnie thrusted into the same spot, earning a moan from Craig.

"Right there?", Ronnie asked.

"Y-yes.", Craig stuttered out.

Ronnie leaned down and left marks all over the younger man's neck and chest.

"Everyone is going to know how much of a slut you are.", he said, his voice hard and humiliating.

"Sir, I need to cum!", Craig whimpered.

"Wait."

Craig whimpered again and thrusted his hips up. He was sobbing when Ronnie finally gave him permission to cum. Craig came all over his chest and Ronnie came in the condom, which eventually spilled into te younger boys hole.

Ronnie pulled out and tossed the condom in the trash. Craig laid there, shaking.

"T-that felt s-so good.", he sighed.

Ronnie smiled and unlocked the handcuffs. He frowned when he saw that Craig's wrists were bruised.

"Shit, sorry.", he apologized. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I like them.", Craig whispered.

Ronnie picked him up bridal style, and took him to the bathroom, so they could clean up. They finished cleaning and went to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if u read this


End file.
